


just us 2

by unautreautomne



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, inadvertently set in the 2019 summer break i suppose, no plot no substance just good vibes, sorry I'm bad at tagging, there's also sweet f all to tag so uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unautreautomne/pseuds/unautreautomne
Summary: "I still feel bad about it, you know."
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Kudos: 15





	just us 2

**Author's Note:**

> title is from exo-sc's just us 2
> 
> warning(?) for implied/referenced broken bones, scars, and surgery - basically the whole premise of this is them talking abt alex breaking his collarbone so uh yeah,,, if that's at all triggering then don't bother, i promise you my writing is not worth it x

“I still feel bad about it, you know.” George softly drags a hand over the scar, touch nearly as light as the summer breeze floating past them.

“Huh?”

His actions become more definite, a confident fingertip following the shape of the scar tissue that traces its way up Alex’s clavicle. “Your collarbone, I mean. I still feel bad about how it happened.”

“Are you serious?” Alex asks, almost breaking into disbelieving laughter. “Shit, you’re such an idiot. Of all the things to worry about…” He pulls George closer, the two a tangled mess of limbs under the late afternoon sun. “You have nothing to feel bad about, George. I promise.”

“But if I hadn’t had to use your bike, you wouldn’t have been stuck using Aleix’s old one, and-”

“And I wouldn’t have hurt myself because of the dodgy brakes, I know. That still doesn’t mean you should feel bad about it, years later.” Alex covers George’s hand with his own, resting over the scar. “What’s happened has happened, you know? You’re not doing me or yourself any good dwelling on the past and worrying about what-ifs.”

“I guess you’re right...” George relents, still sounding far from convinced.

“Plus, I reckon you did me a favour, really.” Alex begins, and George casts a questioning glance up at him. “I mean, it’s a pretty cool scar. That alone makes the surgery and weeks of painful recovery, like, almost worthwhile.”

“I actually hate you!” George manages through his laughter, going to bat at Alex in mock anger, but instead finding himself intercepted by Alex catching his hand and interlacing their fingers, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

“I’m not so sure you do, though.” Alex retorts, chuckling softly to himself. “Some might even say that you love me…”

“You can’t prove anything, Albon!”

“Mhmm,” Alex assuages. “Whatever you say...”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is very short and absolutely devoid of plot, i just really liked this vibe and felt like we as a society always need more alex/george so here you go xx


End file.
